kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' universe. Alligator/Crocodile * Master Croc * Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits * The Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan (unconfirmed) * The Imperial Golden Croc Gang * The Queen Crocodile * The King Crocodile * Croc Bandits ** Fung ** Gahri ** Lidong ** Irwin ** Wall Eye ** Bing * Water * Crocodile Army ** Rong * Crocodile Sergeant * Members of the Hoof Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Ant * Victims in Secrets of the Furious Five Antelope * Villagers of Gongmen City * Guards in Gongmen City * Master Antelope * Kuo (unconfirmed) * Villagers of the Valley of Peace seen in Secrets of the Scroll * Antelope driver * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Kung Pao * Meng Tao (unconfirmed) * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" (unconfirmed) Asian golden cat * Mei Ling (unconfirmed) Baboon * The Baboon Boss Badger * Badger Bandits * Master Badger Twins Bird * "Little Birdie" in Secrets of the Masters Blackbuck * Master Yao (unconfirmed) Boar * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda Holiday * The Blackhoof Boar Clan * Boar from Secrets of the Scroll * Master Boar * Master Boars * Villains in ''Secrets of the Masters Brown bear * Master Bear Bull * Kai * Master Bull Butterfly * Insect in "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" * Butterfly Cat * Pang Bing Chicken * Master Chicken * Rooster * Villagers in Jinzhou Chinese Pangolin * Chinese Pangolin * Sanzu Clam * Kira Kozu Cobra * Fu-xi * The Ten Thousand Serpents (unconfirmed) Crane * Master Crane * Members of the Chih Kuan Crane Clan * Yan Fan * Crane's father * Crane's uncle * Qing Crow * Qinchu's minions Demon * Jombies * Underworld Demons * Mongolian Fist Demon * Jiang shi * Ke-Pa * Skinless Demons of province mentioned in "Invitation Only" * Xi'an Dog * Master Dog * Master Mongrel Dolphin * Master Dolphin Dragon * Dragon Gods * Ke-Pa (in demon form) Eagle * Master Eagle Elephant * Elephant * Elephant (Deceased) * Villains in Legendary Warriors * Kuai Xun * Constable Hu Falcon * Messengers in Secrets of the Masters Firefly * Fireflies seen in the Wu Dan Mountains in Kung Fu Panda Fish * Master Mugan Flamingo * Fire Fox * Junjie * Qinchu * Mei * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * Kai * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Mei Ling Frog * Master Frog * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Wushen Gazelle * Official (unconfirmed) * Madame Zhou Giant Galápagos Tortoise * Master Oogway * Mama Tortoise from Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Villagers of the Lake of Tears Giant Panda * Po ** The Legendary Warrior ** Good Po ** Bad Po * Villagers of the first and second panda village ** Li Shan ** Po's mother ** Mei Mei ** Bao ** Lei Lei ** Grandma ** Dim ** Sum ** Ku Ku ** Shuai Shuai ** Meng Meng ** Big Fun ** Mi ** Hom-Lee ** Peony ** Yoo ** Ming * Ancient pandas mentioned in Kung Fu Panda 3 Goat * The Soothsayer * Master Goat * Hong * Sai So * Mrs. Yoon * Sheng * Chen * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Mrs. Gow (unconfirmed) * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Undertaker * Goatie * Chen Li * Wu Yong * Kweng * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" * Lu-Shi * Mu-Shi * Shao * Lippy Golden Takin * Master Golden Takin * Jong * Jong's son Goose/Duck * Mr. Ping * Mr. Ping's father * Mr. Ping's grandfather * Zeng * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Di Tan * Zan * Zu Chunhua * Wing * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Apple Cart Duck * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Onyx Masters * Ying * Ho * Chang * Yaoguai * Goose farmer in Kung Fu Panda 3 Gorilla * Master Gorilla * Gorilla warrior/guard in the Secrets of the Scroll * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Gorilla bandit * The Great Gorilla * Great Gorilla's gorilla followers * Gorillas of Lord Shen's Shen's army * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Metal * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Guards in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Cheen-Gwan * Can-Shoo * Lei Kung Hare * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Hippos * Master Hippo * Kim * Palanquin bearers for Chairman Qing Horse * Yi Min * Villagers of Duke Pingjun's place * Chang (superintendent) Hyena * Hyenas of Handan (villains of defeated by Master Eagle as mentioned in Secrets of the Masters) Ibex * Fai Suan * Superintendant Woo * Ming Jackal * Jackals in the Jackal Nation mentioned in Secrets of the Masters Komodo Dragon * Komodo Dragons ** Zhou Dan Ladybug * Villains in Secrets of the Furious Five Leopard * Tai Lung * Wu Sisters ** Su Wu ** Wing Wu ** Wan Wu * Ladies of the Shade ** Song ** Su ** Twins * Master Leopard * Peng * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Earth (unconfirmed) ** Mei Ling * Snow Leopard * Junjie's leopard students * Lian Lizard * Master Lizard * The Black Steel Flying Lizards (unconfirmed) * Master Chao (unconfirmed) * Stanley in Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (unconfirmed) Llama * Guru Llama * Inhabitants of Chen Wei Loris * Tong Fo (unconfirmed) * Tong Lo (unconfirmed) Monkey * Master Monkey * Wu Kong * Monkey's mother * The Gilded Emperor * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * Mugu Mountain Monks * Monkey Chain Gang * Pai Mei Octopus * Sea monster in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Sea monster in Kung Fu Panda Issue 4 Owl * Fenghuang Ox * Master Storming Ox * * The instructor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy (unconfirmed) * Gang Boss * Great General Ox * Jin Hu * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Villains in Mantis suit in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Ox bandits seen in the Bride of Po Peafowl * Peacocks of Gongmen City ** Lord Shen ** Shen's father ** Shen's mother Pig * Feng * Heng * Mei Li * Pong * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Po's Uncle Yang * Mayor Pig * Mr. Yeung * Yang * Bai Li * Bao * Tsao * Lao * Announcer in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Han Sr. * Han * Zhu Rou * Wupo * Ke-Pa's mortal form * Master Ding * Mrs. Tan * Lupo * Piggy * Mrs. Chow * Pig farmer in Kung Fu Panda 3 Porcupine * Master Porcupine * The Eshan Porcupines Prawn * Master Prawn * Yijiro Praying Mantis * Master Mantis * Hao Ming * Dosu Pug * Pingjun * Lun Qilin * The Qilin Rabbit * Villagers of Gongmen City * The Shaolin Rabbits * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Victims in Secrets of the Masters * Wo Hop * Inhabitants of Chen Wei * Lam * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" * Ya Ya * Yue Yue * Liang Ram * Kwan Rat * The Rat Boss * Rat bandits * The Black Moon Scavenger Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * The Lao Shu ** Ju-Long Red Panda * Master Shifu * Shirong * Master Wuxi (unconfirmed) * The four warriors Shifu sent for in Secrets of the Scroll Rhinoceros * Commander Vachir * The Anvil of Heaven * Master Flying Rhino * Master Thundering Rhino * Students at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy * Hundun * Guards in the Valley of Peace * Jong's guards * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Scorpion * Scorpion * About 3,000 scorpions mentioned in "In With the Old" Sheep * Master Sheep * The caregiver of Bao Gu Orphanage * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Market Sheep * Cheng Sun Bear * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" (unconfirmed) Tarantula * Wood Tiger * Master Tigress * Tigress' parents Toad * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Viper * Members of the Viper Clan ** Master Viper ** Great Master Viper ** Viper's mother ** Viper's sisters Vulture * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Warthog * Taotie * Bian Zao * Mao Ren Water Buffalo * Members of the Qidan Clan ** Temutai ** Jing Mei ** Chulun ** Bataar * Jong's guards ** Grim * Henry * Lu Kang * The Emperor * Xiao Niao * Shengqi * Shi Wo's acting troupe ** Shi Wo ** Lee Weasel * Masters Twin Weasels Wolf * Shen's wolf army ** Boss Wolf * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * Master Wolf * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Big Jun * Lin Kuei ** Heilang Yak * Villain in Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Tsin (unconfirmed) Category:Characters